


Noises

by Flagellum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;), Angst, Crying, Dave is so anal retentive, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karkat will help you, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, inconsistent spelling of OK, losen up man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flagellum/pseuds/Flagellum
Summary: Dave is embarrassed about his sex noises. Through abundant shoosh paps, praise, and encouragement, Karkat helps Dave loosen his vice grip on control so the poor guy can just make a little sex noise every now and then.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200
Collections: Dave "Cums His Pants" Strider





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate my first fic to the all the horny folk down at the davekat thirst federation. You guys are my inspiration!

You blink heavily in the light of the TV that flickers throughout the dark room and curl further into Dave’s chest. You and Dave are on the couch doing what he calls “spooning.” How what you’re doing relates to nutrition block utensils you have no idea, but you’re not complaining. 

If you weren’t such a useless troll, your instincts would be kicking in, telling you not to turn your back on someone like you are, but if you’re being honest, it’s always been a pale fantasy of yours to have a level of intimacy and trust with someone that allows you feel safe even when showing weakness. It’s such a cheesy sentiment, you know, but consuming strictly romance novels for all of wrigglerhood has lasting effects on a person. 

You fantasized for years, but in your heart of hearts you knew that the romance you craved, pale, flushed, or otherwise, was always going to be impossible for you to have. All because of you shitty fucking blood color. But now here you are with Dave pressed against your back as he scratches the top of your head absently and hums a song he made up about your horns earlier today (cute nubs on your head looking tastier than fresh baked bread). You actually have it. The closeness you always wanted. It’s real and you can’t believe how fucking lucky you are. 

On this train of thought a purr bubbles up in your chest and you cough to cover it. Dave doesn’t understand the full implication of each Alternian vocal tic, but you still find such a shameless display of contentment to be embarrassing so early in a relationship. Even though you’ve known him for forever. Even though it was such a long time coming that all your friends assumed you were already together. Even though you know he would never condemn you for allowing yourself to express how you feel. But it’s just so revealing so you stifle it and settle for pressing yourself even further into him and smiling.

The Bachelor, identical to Troll Bachelor minus quadrants and murder dates, quietly plays. You passively stare on as Bekah M. attempts to secure the single human male as her matespri- you mean boyfriend. You pretty much have human relationships down at this point, having spent a large portion of your time on the meteor and Earth C loudly and unceasingly interrogating an increasingly embarrassed Dave about human flirting, human sex (You really don’t use buckets? Then where does it all go?), and “love”. 

Dave shifts behind you, nestling deeper into the couch. His breath is warm on your ear and he’s transitioned from humming to murmuring about what’s happening on screen. “He obviously has a thing for blondes. He’s only keeping these brunettes around to hide his prejudice. Man doesn’t know what’s good for him. Dark hair is where it’s at anyways. You know, tall dark and handsome and all that. I mean not necessarily tall. That part’s not important, but the point is who gave this man pick of the fucking litter when his taste so clearly sucks sweaty horse balls. Dude doesn’t get it.”

It’s hard to tell when Dave’s constant stream of consciousness ramblings are for you or for him, but you give a small huff of laughter just in case to let him know you’re listening. He’s wrong about blondes though. 

You wriggle your lower body against Dave’s front, trying to get comfortable.

“Blonde’s are weird yo it’s like-”

His mumblings cut off as his breath catches ever so slightly. You pause, wriggle your butt again, and feel something there. A lump that feels sort of like a bulge and as you keep your butt there, you feel it getting harder. Your eyes widen. Dave told you about this during your first dumb biology lesson you two held on the meteor. The lesson had been full of disgusting jokes and merciless teasing, but you noticed how red Dave got explaining “boners,” and how he tried to hide it by covering the part of his face not shielded by shades. You found that interesting and tucked away the information. It seemed important somehow. Because of that lesson, you know that instead of having a bulge that only comes out when it’s needed, human “dicks” just sit limply out there for anyone to kick and/or main at all times, and they get hard when a human is feeling aroused… oh. Dave is feeling aroused? 

Ok cool. So this is a good thing? “Uh, Dave?”

He stays silent and his whole body feels tense. Why is he silent and tense? Maybe humans don’t talk during times like this? That would be fucking weird but nothing about this species would surprise you anymore. Unsure of yourself but wanting to make Dave happy (this is definitely good right?), you give another shift with your butt in the direction of his bulge. His breathing gets heavier but he’s still frozen behind you, and then you really grind hard right into his human bulge and-

“Ah!” Dave lets out a short, abrupt moan right into your ear before slapping his hand over his mouth and standing up on the couch so abruptly you nearly fall from your spot. He jumps over you off the couch 

“Sorry I-- just remembered uh- bathroom and- that’s what that noise was I mean fuck I--.”

You sit up and look at him bewilderedly. Despite your confusion, you can’t help but notice his bulge is still hard in his pajama pants and his face is red, blush spreading beyond his glasses and down past his shirt’s neckline. Before you can even begin to ask what he’s talking about, Dave is bolting up the stairs to the bedroom.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck you fucked up you knew this would happen why did you think you knew what you were doing you must have hurt him or done something disgusting or taboo for humans. God knows there are so many stupid fucking human rules that you don’t know but that Dave cares so much about. 

You know despite his nonchalant front, he’s deeply self conscious about appearing wrong. Fuck, this is all your fault. You were being so insensitive. You have to salvage this.

Upstairs the door to the room is closed.

You knock. “Hey, can I come in Dave?” you ask in your gentlest voice.

“Uh, yeah.”

When you enter, Dave is lying flat on his back on the sleeping platform, staring at the ceiling. His face is still flushed.

“Dave”

His gaze remains glued to the ceiling beneath his glasses, “Hey what’s up buddy? What brings you here at this hour o’ the night, knight? Haha,” he winces at his own joke.

There’s a shake in his laugh

You completely ignore his attempt at deflection, “DAVE ARE YOU UPSET? I’M SORRY.” 

You lead with an apology because as much as you love to flip your shit at anyone who so much as breathes in your direction, you really really want to make Dave feel cared for and it’s best to just be blunt right off the bat.

“Was Obama okay when he threw down the sickest beats known to man?”

“I UH. I don’t know? NO WAIT. TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT. WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?” you try not to yell but you’re panicking, afraid you might have messed things up badly. Dave is closed off, but you thought he was getting better at opening up when it came to you. 

You must look visibly disheartened because his breath catches and he opens his mouth like he’s about to speak-- and then he just breathes out again. And then in again, a pause, and then out in a deep sigh as he pats the space besides him on the bed, “Just--”

You lie beside him on top of the snuggle plane and stare up at the ceiling. An Earth movie poster hangs above you. You trace it’s patterns with your eyes, giving Dave the time he needs to say what he wants. The silence drags on and fuck you should say something and then-

“Karkat? Listen man. It’s not a big deal. Don’t feel like you messed up. It’s just me getting all up in my own head. All up in my own shitty psyche. It wasn’t you. It’s just my thing, so don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t believe you. Just tell me what it was so I don’t do it again.”

“No! I mean. It’s not that I don’t want you to do it again. It’s just…” He turns over on his side away from you. You reach your hand across the distance and slowly touch your finger to his back. When he doesn’t flinch or move away, you begin to aimlessly draw a pattern. 

“Just what?”

“No it’s just uh like with noises,” _noises?_ “and stuff. I’m not exactly down to just allow that to happen with no warning whatsoever from my body. It’s a little bit freaky like what where did that come from so. Id rather… not uh”

Noises? What the actual fuck was he talking about?

You sit up and look at him “What do you m-“ you think back to that loud, adorable moan you barely had time to process before he ran away.

“Wait… ARE MAKING NOISES NOT NORMAL DURING HUMAN SEXUAL ACTIVITY? DAVE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS WITH YOUR HOMOSEXUALITY. EARTH CUSTOMS ARE STUPID AND YOU SHOULD DO WHAT YOU WANT OK? EVEN IF YOUR NOISES AREN’T EARTH NORMAL, EARTH IS GONE ANYWAYS PLUS NONE OF THOSE RULES MATTERED IN THE FIRST PLACE PLUS I ACCEPT YOU NO MATTER WHAT. TROLLS MAKE NOISE ANYWAYS SO IF YOU DIDN’T TELL ME I WOULDN’T EVEN THINK IT WAS STRANGE." 

You blush at the idea of making noises like that in front of Dave but push on.

ANYWAYS IT’S OK. EVEN IF IT WASN’T NORMAL FOR TROLLS, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME UH, JUDGING YOU, SO YEAH. I KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT FROM YOUR SPECIES,” You tilt your head away awkwardly after your sincere tirade, but you hope this is getting through to him. He always holds himself to such impossible fucking standards and you want him to feel like he can be a little less polished, a little more vulnerable around you.

Dave snorts in laughter and turns around to face you. You feel your face get hot. “WHAT? IS THAT NOT…”

Dave, still lying down, takes his glasses and folds them besides his head. Embarrassed, you nestle back down into bed and face him. His eyes look right into yours and he clears his throat before they dart away again, “Thanks. Like that actually means a lot and I’m sorry for laughing. I forget that you really are the fucking best and I can actually talk about my feelings and shit and you won’t think it’s stupid or I’m stupid or like weird or pathetic.”

You watch his eyes look in every direction but yours and you see his hand instinctively reach for his glasses before he pauses midway, flexes his fingers, and instead opts to drop his hand over yours.

Fuck. He’s really trying. 

“No actually uh a lot of humans do. Make noise I mean. When they… do that stuff. But for me it’s… worse. And I like to kind of, ya know, be in charge of what comes out of my mouth, so when something involuntary like that happens just-- I can’t control it. I’ve always been that way with uh sex stuff. Loud. Not that I’ve had sex. Just like. With myself uh. This is making it so much worse I should just shut up but in conclusion just I can’t control it and that… scares me”

Fucking Strider. Fuck. You should have known. He always needs to be in control. That’s like his whole thing with the shades and the cool facade and the irony. Your heart clenches for him. He shifts, looking sad and unsure.

“Dave,” you move your hand out from underneath his and bring it to his cheek. You finally have the romance of your dreams and you’ll be damned if you’re not doing everything in your power to be the best pale partner on the planet. This is your time to fucking shine.

You look right into his liquid red eyes and they widen. He doesn’t look away, “It’s ok. I understand. Shit that’s hardwired into your brain is hard to undo. But you _know_ I don’t mind.

His surprised eyes hang on your every word. Fuck anyone who made Dave surprised to receive any kind of support. You pull him close to your chest.

He makes a startled noise and you begin clicking protectively. You know Dave doesn’t understand it, but you don’t think you could swallow the clicks away if you tried. 

You’re talking so quietly now, murmurings interspersed with chitters right into his ear, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and if there is something you want to try, we’ll take it slow. And just, fuck, you’re safe around me okay? You can be as messy and uncontrolled as you want, and I’ll still be here.”

His breathing is ragged now and you run your hand firmly up and down his back. It’s almost imperceptible, but you’ve learned to tell what it sounds like when he’s trying not to cry. You stay just like that for a minute, and when you think he’s calmed down, you pull away to look at him.

“On earth… I hardly ever,” he closes his eyes, “touched myself. It’s-- I’m sensitive, ok? And it’s not like there were thick walls in my apartment. If Bro heard me he’d…”

When he doesn’t continue, you say “I know.”

“But I want to try,” he feels for your hand with his eyes still closed and grasps it tight when he finds it, “It’s you man, so… it’ll be okay.”

You let out a chirp and kiss his forehead. God you’re feeling so protective it’s almost embarrassing.

He leans into you, “I like when you do that. You sound like someone revving a leaf blower but… soothing?” 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A LEAF BLOWER.”

For the next hour Dave falls in and out of sleep as you hold him and purr and purr and purr.  
__________________

It was Dave’s growling stomach that forced you both to meander downstairs and order takeout. You stuffed yourself with pizza (half grub flour, half wheat flour) while sitting side by side watching the second Twilight Movie in a mock attempt to “understand” Kanaya. Say what you will about the shitty acting, but anthropologically speaking, you were fascinated by earth's take on rainbow drinkers.

Dave would occasionally fill the silence with rambling commentary, “Imagine if Kanaya turned Rose into a vampire. I mean Rose already has the whole grimdark Eldritch Gods Lovecraftian wizard aesthetic going on. A gothic medieval vampire flourish would just be gaudy and over the top. Or fuck, what do I know? Maybe that would just be the icing on the fantasy fashion statement cake.”

But he was mostly content to just silently lean into you. He looked happy, uncovered eyes flitting between you and the screen with small smiles between bites of pizza. At some point before the movie ended, you both laid down on the couch to get more comfortable.

Now the movie’s over and you’re “spooning” again, although you’re not really sure if it qualifies because this time, you’re keeping a healthy inch or two of distance between your butt and Dave’s bulge. Dick. Whatever. You don’t want to pressure him into diving right back into the mess of issues that plague his fragile sexual psyche. You figure you’ll give him the time and space he needs to feel comfortable enacting something.

You don’t expect anything to happen tonight, which is why you’re surprised when Dave kind of... pushes his lower half against you? Just for a second. You ignore it. He’s probably shifting and you don’t want to say anything and make him feel bad. But he pushes against you again. And again. Is he trying to...?

“Mm—“ he lets out a short, stifled sound, freezes, then rolls against you one more time and you definitely feel his human boner on your alien ass.

You roll around to face him. 

“What are you doing?” Fuck. That came out more accusatory than you meant it.

His face, already slightly flushed from his arousal, gets redder.

“I just thought you said. I mean. I just wanted to try— fuck this is so embarrassing.“

“Fuck. Sorry. No. It’s fine. Of course it’s fine. I mean, you want to? Are you sure?”

“Yeah”

“Ok”

There’s a pause. _Now what?_

“What should I...?”

“Just—“

Dave leans close and crushes his lips to yours. 

Kissing. Okay. You can do this. This is familiar territory. Well, as familiar as something you’ve been doing for one week can be. Your lips are loose against Dave’s. They’re really kind of smooshing against each other, but it’s nice. He’s breathing air deeply in and out of his nose. 

Your past few go’s at anything sexy never went beyond this, but you’re feeling protective and bold knowing that he’s trusting you. Wanting you. You move from his lips down to his collar bone and lick up his neck. You feel sort of dumb, but Dave’s breathing gets even heavier and an nngg sound accidentally escapes from him.

Ok wow. 

Dave grabs your hand and pulls it to his rock hard bulge. 

_Ok wow._

The moment your hand makes contact he closes his eyes tight and fucking whimpers. You have never seen him like this in all the years you’ve known him. He wasn’t kidding about being sensitive. 

“You okay?”

“God. I mean fuck. I mean yes. Mm-“ 

Dave stifles a moan as you squeeze him gently. Then he winces and huffs out an awkward laugh as if he knows he’s being weird and trying to laugh at the punchline before you can.

That doesn’t sit well with you, so you shift so that you’re leaning over him and slip both hands underneath his shirt and onto his stomach. Your knee is against his crotch so he can rut against you at his own pace. 

As you rub your hands up and down his torso, you murmur words of encouragement. “You know I don’t mind. You sound… you sound really good.”

You feel his hips jerk up against your knee at that.

Your palm grazes over one of his chest nubs (nipples?) and Dave bites his teeth together hard.

“Mmmm. Sorry. It’s so much it’s so much. Sorry sorry sorry,” God he looks so pitiable.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Hmp—” another bit back moan.

“Dave. Don’t hold back,” you gently play with his nipple (it’s definitely nipple) and run your other hand comfortingly up and down his side, “You’re okay. You’re— you’re perfect”

He moans so loudly and immediately it’s almost funny. 

“Yes Dave that’s amazing, you’re amazing.”

You move lower and part his legs so you can touch his thighs through his pants. You start mid thigh and rub upward as he squirms under you with ragged breath. You’re approaching dick territory when Dave interrupts.

“Karkat Karkat is this,” a whine, “I mean can you tell me if this is okay? good?

You’re rubbing circles into his upper thighs, “What? Of course it’s okay dumbass.”

No,” his voice cracks as you shift forward to kiss his neck. He can hardly speak with how he’s reacting to everything you do.

“I mean tell me that it’s good. That I’m doing good.”

Oh. You feel heat rush to your cheeks and your bulge that at some point unsheathed itself strains against your pajamas.

You reach down to hook one hand on the waistband of his pants and kiss his mouth and neck and ear. “You’re so good Dave. you’re doing so good. I love the sounds you make,” he groans again, “that’s perfect that’s right. God you look so beautiful. You look so fucking good I want to see what’s… do you mind if I-” You give a small tug on his waistband. He thrusts into your leg.

“Sorry I can't, it's happening I ah ahh-” he breaks off into incoherent moaning. 

Already? You abandon his waistband and lean in so close to him you feel his breath. His pupils are blown and you maintain eye contact, “You’re doing so good Dave, you’re doing so well. Just like that. You’re perfect. Shh. You’re beautiful, you sound beautiful. I love the sounds you make. I want you to come for me.”

His hand finds yours and you interlace them tightly. As Dave orgasms, his hand squeezes your sporadically and his hips stutter up to meet your bulge. Your chest rumbles with arousal and protectiveness as you work him through it.

“Fuck! Ah! I love you Karkat-- I love you! Ahh.”

He comes down from his orgasm and his body shudders with the after effects. His pants are visibly stained. You’re sitting over him, just staring. The cum on his pants mixed with his love confession leave your brain short circuiting. 

Dave’s hair is all over the place and he’s panting, looking so unsure and a little scared and fuck that’s not right. 

“Come’re,” you say and go limp, plopping your full body weight on him. He wraps his arms around you tightly. 

“Was that… I mean that was embarrassing, fuck.” Dave says, again trying to get the jump on criticizing himself before someone else can beat him to it. 

“Shh no. It was great. You did really good,” there’s still the remnants of a guttural purr in your voice.

He groans, this time in embarrassed annoyance, “You don’t have to say that stuff anymore. I know it was weird. I honestly didn’t know…”

“No! No it wasn’t weird. I… liked it.” A silence. “Did you... mean to say what you said at the end?”

“I didn’t… _not_ mean it”

“Okay. Me too. I love you too.”

“Cool,” he says and then cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I left karkat with a raging bulge boner


End file.
